


What's wrong with wanting to read a good book?!

by nyoungboi



Series: oneshot jinyoung bottom dom adventures! [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungboi/pseuds/nyoungboi
Summary: Jackson just wanted to stay in and have some fun with BOOKS but there were other pressing issues at hand.





	What's wrong with wanting to read a good book?!

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello i am alive... i am doing god's work by posting jinson bc idk why but this tag still b fuckin dry,,,, initially i would take another decade to write another oneshot but this was actually one of my earlier works i had not finished nor posted n i was like bITCH THIS IS ACTUALLY FUCKEN GOOD WHY ARENT DONE WRITING THIS???? so i did that...
> 
> i actually wanted to post chapter each of my series but here i am posting this crusty oneshot that i forgot the reason why i didnt finish,, honestly writing sex iz hard :/ writing in general iz hard idk why i kwep doing this oh right bc i need jinson to sustain myself,,,,, damn it b like that huh 
> 
> anyways!!! i tried a subbier n whinier jackson compared to how i usually do it in my series,,, its really straightforward n like was i on crack while writing this? maybe!! am i on crack now, thinking it was a good idea to finish this?? probably u tell me ciz 
> 
> also lowkey kinda mad that my LONGEST jinson oneshot is going unnoticed bc thats where most of my effort had went and idk i just feel bummed out by that :/ so if u do that more time go check it out iz called "the moment you say i love you" iz about 30k words so if ur interested itll be in my works cUZ IDK HOW TO LINK STUFF 
> 
> again boo to shameless plugs but i really am proud of that fic so please show her some love :((
> 
> leave ur comments down below on what u think n leave some kudos mhm

Jackson Wang was everyone’s friend that loved a good party and was hooking up with anyone left to right. Jackson Wang just went with the flow and always had a good laugh. Everyone saw him as a guy that would float through his classes and just wanted to drink booze and get pussy. But if you knew Jackson Wang, he was actually none of those things. Sure, Jackson went to parties and was a social butterfly, but Jackson Wang liked studying and hanging out in the library more. Jackson was the type that didn’t seem to study, but actually, he did. People would never really see him at the library because he had set up shop at the back with no one to disturb as he read Moby Dick. 

 

Jackson Wang liked reading books over crushing pussy and it wasn’t just evident to people. He actually never slept with anyone, so he doesn’t know where that rumor came from. Sure he’s had a few blowjobs, handjobs and intense makeout sessions but he would never go so far into randomly putting it in some horny drunk. He wanted to be more classy than that. His roommate-slash-best friend, Bambam, would always invite him out and the man couldn’t say no to his fellow foreign kin. Of course, tonight was a big exception, he had just started the Joy Luck Club and was so divulged in the different character’s stories and background. Bambam kicked his leg to catch his attention, but Jackson was far too into his reading. 

 

“Bitch! I said you wanna go out tonight?! Brian is hosting a sick one tonight, he and his band have a show, and the after party is gonna be lit,” Bambam excitedly invited his roommate out for a night of adventure. But tonight the only adventure he was going to was in San Francisco, home of the Joy Luck Club as his adventure was in the words and stories of four Chinese women and their tale of emigration. 

 

“Nah, you go on ahead. I’ll, uh. Not go,” Jackson uninterestedly told Bambam as he was still invested in his book. 

 

“What?! The party of the century and you’re not going?!” Bambam kicked Jackson’s ass as he flipped his body to lay on his stomach.

 

“Uhuh,” Jackson absentmindedly responded. 

“Fine! If you miss out on Mark Tuan giving out blowjobs to the guy who wins at beer pong, then you’ll regret staying in!” Bambam grabbed his jacket and stormed out of their dorm. Jackson usually won beer pong, and Mark Tuan would always give him a blowjob. But they would never go too far. Usually, Jackson would go limp after and say seductively ‘ _ maybe next time’  _ to the older man. Jackson knew it was good, but he just felt like it wasn’t THE BEST. Like everyone imagines it to be. Mark is just pretty, and his mouth just looks fuckable, so that gives the idea that Mark Tuan gives excellent blowjobs. Jackson should stop thinking of Mark Tuan giving blowjobs and get back to his girl, Suyuan Woo, a prominent character of his novel. 

 

After a few minutes with no disruptions, Jackson heard loud squeaking sounds from above coming from the old creaky beds and moans growing louder and louder. Fuck. Literally. Someone was fucking upstairs during his hardcore reading sesh. A total mood killer, if you ask Jackson. He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore it but another pair of creaking beds and horny young adults screamed on the room beside him. 

 

“Is everyone horny tonight?! Can’t I read some good Amy Tan without hearing people have sex?!” Jackson grumbled loudly. He rolled off his bed and took a jacket laying on the floor. It was most likely his because it fit him and Bambam’s jackets were a bit too, flashy and small. Jackson grabbed his book and escaped his horny dorms. Jackson made his way to the library, his second home and blessed the lords it was open 24 hours. Which meant after Joy Luck Club meant another novel he could read and finish in the comforts of peace and quiet. 

 

Jackson pushed through the doors, and an unfamiliar librarian greeted him by the entrance. “Uh, where’s Yeeun?” Jackson asked for the usual librarian. 

 

“Her shift is over. I’m usually here for the night shifts,” The taller younger man said to Jackson. He never noticed because he would come to the library when Yeeun was still on shift until she would tell him it’s morning the day after as she just started that shift. 

 

“Oh cool, I’m Jackson, by the way!” Jackson reached his hand out to the librarian. 

 

“I know,” He said sorta surprising Jackson. “Not like in a creepy way. Yeeun just talks about you. Plus you’re pretty well known on campus,” The librarian pushed his glasses back as Jackson got a better glimpse of the librarian’s eyes. “I’m Jinyoung. It’s nice to meet you,” The librarian smiled, and his eyes would crinkle to the sides as he did. Jackson was mesmerized for a moment before going back to his reason of presence. He huffed his chest as he made his way to the back of the library to his usual spot. He sat down on the comfy leather chair as he hunched back as he opened his book to where he left. 

 

After pages and pages of turning, Jackson grew weary, not because of the book but he couldn’t focus. He adjusted his place and turned to the side, trying to find the perfect position. But his mind kept wandering off to what if he had gone with Bambam to the party and most likely get blown by Mark. Jackson grumbled, no! Tonight was about him and Amy Tan. Jackson shook his head as his retinas blurred from staring at a page too long. He placed his book down to his lap and saw Jinyoung, the pretty librarian stare at him. How long has he been doing that, and why did Jackson not notice until now. 

 

“Hey?” Jackson coughed. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“How long were you watching me?” 

 

“Not long. But how long will it take you to notice your boner,” Jinyoung pointed at Jackson’s pants to reveal his full-on hard on. He immediately freaked out, trying to hide the fact he does. No wonder, he had been thinking about doing sexual things for the past while. But this book had nothing to make him hard or turn him on at the slightest. 

 

“I wasn’t getting hard on the Joy Luck Club! This is an emotional story with a touching message, I AM NOT A PERVERT,” Jackson explained to Jinyoung. 

 

“Jesus, it happens. It’s cool. Guys get boners at the most inconvenient times and in the most inappropriate moments,” Jinyoung snorted. 

 

“Cool, I’ll just go home and like take care of this, uh-” 

 

“You don’t have to go home.”

 

“Well, I can’t exactly like,” Jackson leaned closer to Jinyoung, “masturbate here,” He whispered even though it was clear that they were the only two people at the library. 

 

“I’m not saying that I’m saying, why don’t you and I go over there to the hidden parts of the library and I can help you out with your situation?” Jinyoung offered him. 

 

“What?! Are you suggesting to have sex in a library?!”

 

“I mean, why not get fucked in a place where you like, with a whole lot of books and all to ourselves,” Jinyoung smiled, showing the crinkles of his eyes that intrigued Jackson so much. Jackson wasn’t about to decline Jinyoung’s requests; he was horny, sure but… sex at his sanctuary. With a pretty guy, all alone with his raging hard boner. Yeah, ok, nevermind that sounded amazing. 

 

“O-okay,” Jackson blushed as Jinyoung smiled and took his hand into his. 

 

“Good, I was hoping you would say that,” Jackson embarrassingly covered his face as Jinyoung teased him with his cheeky grin and his straightforward words. 

 

“I’m just— not like uh… you know experienced— Oh my god, you’re hands are on my dick,” Jackson yelped as Jinyoung reached his hands out rubbing Jackson’s boner over his pants. 

 

“You were saying?” Jinyoung calmly looked up to Jackson as he continued to unzip Jackson’s pants. 

 

“What… I’m trying to say is that… I’m a— Fuck! Your hands are amazing!” Jackson gasped at the way Jinyoung pumped Jackson’s erect penis. Jinyoung’s fingers slid up and down in ways maybe Mark Tuan had to learn a thing or two about. Jackson’s breath became heavy as Jinyoung’s pumped his dick. “Shit— you do it so good. Fuck. What I’m trying to tell you is that I’m a— Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Jackson cursed out as Jackson felt the insides of Jinyoung’s heavenly mouth. Jackson was going crazy by the way his tongue swirled across his dick and how deep Jinyoung was taking Jackson’s cock. Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s hair, he pulled him deeper, maybe feeling the back of Jinyoung’s throat choking hard on Jackson’s cock. “More more more,” Jackson whined like a child. He had never felt so needy in his life, but he was an absolute child in Jinyoung’s hands. 

 

“What were you trying to tell me, baby?” Jinyoung popped his slutty mouth off Jackson’s dick, asked Jackson to continue what he was trying to say while going on with his fantastic handjob. 

 

“I’m a virgin,” Jackson was utterly red from Jinyoung’s blowjob. He quivered like a baby, Jinyoung raised Jackson’s hoodie to reveal his bare chest. Jackson turned to a bashful submissive boy. Jinyoung licked his lips and thought it would be fun to tease Jackson some more. 

 

“The famous Jackson Wang is a virgin?” Jinyoung purred as he tightened his grip on Jackson’s penis, causing the man to whimper in his seat. “So you never fucked anyone before?” Jackson shook his head. “Or does baby want to get fucked instead?” Jackson looked away, and Jinyoung wanted a better reaction than some lukewarm subby shit like that. Jinyoung pressed his thumb onto Jackson’s hard dick, and the boy yelped in pain and pleasure. “Does baby want to get fucked instead?”

 

“Only by you…” Jackson whined. 

 

“Aww, you’re so sweet! I actually liked getting fucked, but I guess we can switch. Do you want to feel up my asshole, Sseunie?” Jinyoung boldly asks. 

 

“C-can I?” Jackson looked at Jinyoung with his cute puppy eyes that people would in fact masturbate to. Jackson Wang was honestly their university’s sex icon and to see everyone’s wet dream acting so submissive and is actually a virgin made Jinyoung harder. 

 

“Yes, baby! I’m gonna ride your hard cock before anyone else can, okay?” Jinyoung smiled, showing off his innocent eye whiskers. His smile was so misleading, in Jackson’s honest opinion, he never thought that Jinyoung would have been this straightforward. He wouldn’t have known that Jinyoung was a horny incubus that disguised himself as a kind gentlemanly librarian. 

 

“O-okay!” Jackson anticipated. Jinyoung shimmied his pants and underwear off then quickly hopped on Jackson’s lap, his thighs straddling the foreign man between him. Jackson looked up at Jinyoung’s mischievous smile; his cheeks burned bright red; he wanted nothing more for Jinyoung to pop his cherry. Jinyoung chuckled at Jackson’s overly excited face just waiting for Jinyoung to insert his hard dick inside Jinyoung’s fat ass. Jackson almost drooled as his mind spiraled as Jinyoung did nothing but rub his ass on Jackson’s cock. Jackson liked the foreplay, but he wanted more than rubbing on Jinyoung’s ass. 

 

“Are you getting impatient, baby?” Jackson whined as he nodded, Jinyoung cheekily smiled and granted his wish slowly pushing Jackson’s cock to his entrance. Jackson could feel Jinyoung’s ass tremble as he reached all the way inside. They weren’t wearing any condoms but the thought of completely barebacking was so fucking hot. Jackson started to moan as Jinyoung began to sway his hips. Jinyoung slowly picked up a steady pace and Jackson’s moans grew louder and louder. Jinyoung placed his index finger on his lips and shushed Jackson while continuing to rock his hips. “Shh… quiet in the library,” Jinyoung leaned forward latched his lips onto Jackson. This made him shut up momentarily but moans still escaped from Jackson’s mouth. Jinyoung mused him and pushed his tongue in and their kisses became more and more sexual. 

 

Jinyoung won over Jackson in complete dominance. Jinyoung raised Jackson’s hoodie higher to play with Jackson’s erect nipples. He fiddled with Jackson’s sensitive nubs making his moans vibrate through their kisses. Jinyoung chuckled once more, seeing how submissive Jackson came to be. His hands crawled up to Jinyoung’s ass; Jackson kneaded his hands into Jinyoung’s ass, making Jinyoung smirk. 

 

“You like playing with my ass?” Jinyoung broke away from their kiss. Jackson only moaned in affirmative as his brain was too fucked out of it to form proper coherent words. “I have something else you can play with,” Jinyoung took Jackson’s hands and guided them to Jinyoung’s cock. Jackson took the initiative to wrap his hands around Jinyoung’s dick and started giving Jinyoung a handjob while Jinyoung rode his dick off. Jackson was sloppy but his hand trembled, it was his first time giving anyone a handjob how was he supposed to know. Jinyoung groaned, he rolled his head back and started moving his hips faster. “Fuck, you’ve never given anyone a handjob before, have you?” 

 

“Is it not good?” Jackson panted.

 

“No, it’s more than good. I fucking love it. Don’t give handjobs to anyone else, okay baby?” Jinyoung pulled on Jackson’s hair look back at him.

 

“Yes! I only want your cock in my hands. I’ll only let you fuck me,” Jackson whimpered sitting up to wrap his arms around Jinyoung. A smile formed onto Jinyoung’s face that was pure bliss, Jackson felt Jinyoung pump his dick faster with his asshole and came straight into Jinyoung’s asshole. 

 

“I have such a good baby! I don’t want anyone else to take you away from me!” Jinyoung hugged Jackson back, tighter than Jackson’s grip. 

 

“Yes! I’m only yours!” Jackson responded back like a good boy he was. Jinyoung snickered, he was ecstatic he had such a good boy.

 

“Good,” They broke away from their hug and Jackson pouted, giving Jinyoung the biggest heart attack. He simply just laughed and turned around to his cum-filled ass. “Now be a good boy and clean my ass. Maybe then I’ll let you find out how good it is in the ass.” 

 

“Yes!” Jackson exclaimed. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude! You’re bailing on me again?!” Bambam groaned as his roommate refused another party another week in a row. “It’s like thrice this month! You’re gonna miss out in the biggest party of the century!”

 

“You said that about every party I, say I’m not going to! What’s wrong with wanting to stay in and read a good book?!” Jackson hissed the same argument they had every time he rejected Bambam’s offer to go party. 

 

“You’ve been on the same book on the same page for the past three weeks! Let’s go!” Bambam gave his impeccable counterargument. 

 

“I just like repeating the book! What! It’s a good book!” Jackson blushed in embarrassment. 

 

“Ugh! Fine! Read your damn book! I’m going out,” Bambam gave up to let Jackson read his book. Bambam slammed the door on his way out but Jackson simply rolled his eyes at how dramatic his roommate was being. 

 

Jackson stayed in and continued to read his book, he was powerfully absorbed to the story until he heard bed squeaks coming from above, just like before the horny moans of the couple quickly disturbed Jackson to make him retreat to his sanctuary. Jackson smiled almost quite pleased by the sound of people fucking above him. He grabbed a jacket on the floor and skipped out to the library which was thankfully open 24 hours. 

 

As Jackson opened the library doors, he sees a familiar cheshire cat like smile and eye whiskers that would greet him behind the librarian’s desk. Jackson excitedly waves at his favorite librarian to greet him hello and their escapade would begin as 

they reach the back of the aisles to Jackson’s favorite library spot. 


End file.
